


unbothered

by ohnoikawa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Bottom Remus Lupin, Dorks in Love, Gentle Kissing, Hand Jobs, Husbands, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Mornings, Praise Kink, Remus Lupin Swears, Sirius Black is a Good Boyfriend, Sloppy Makeouts, Teasing, Top Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoikawa/pseuds/ohnoikawa
Summary: intimacy is common in the early hours at no. 12 grimmauld placeor ;; sirius really fuckin loves his husband





	unbothered

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on this account,,,,,, and of course,,, it is remus and sirius
> 
> (the only reason i made this account is because my friends read the things on my other one,,, if yall are reading this u can expose me)
> 
> (also feel free to read remus as trans if u want !!!!! skjghdsjk)

The best mornings, in Sirius’ opinion, were the ones when Remus decided to stay in bed with him.

There was something so comfortable about him in the mornings. His eyes were tired, body warm, his hair going every which way like magic in an unsuccessful spell. His daily stressors never set in until eight or nine o’clock, something Sirius strongly believed he needed (and deserved) less of. He was so casually beautiful, and Sirius thought everything about him agonizingly effortless, and (among other things) the early hours of the day especially heightened this.

“You are so handsome it’s annoying,” Sirius had said to him one morning.

“You think so?” he asked.

“Yes,” he said, kissing his jaw, “it’s completely unfair.”

Remus, eyes only halfway open, smiled and said “I could say the same for you.”

Sunday mornings were his favourite; the weather seemed to be more prominent on Sundays, and he’d find himself noticing that it was raining or that the sun was coming through the half-open blinds a little more than he usually did. They were mornings of holding onto each other like they did when they were seventeen and they were nothing but heavenly. Everything felt a blur except slow moving lips, messy and careless and wet. They made out like they were still in the prime of a honeymoon phase, hands on cheeks and chests and hips, kissing like they’d never kiss each other again.

The intimacy often turned into lazy, unbothered sex, Sirius’ hand down Remus’ front, forever grateful that he refused to wear pants to bed. This, more often than not, would happen because of Remus, whose hands Sirius described as “eager travellers,” and to which he would defend himself, telling him that it wasn’t his fault that they liked to explore. Sirius’ own hands liked to explore as well, much like his mouth favouring Remus’ hips and thighs and under his waistband. He would be slow and gentle and soft as the room would fill with tired moans from the man underneath him, moving his fingers how he was asked to. Every satisfied hiss and hum and groan made him more inclined to help him finish.

“You feel good,” he would say, lips pressed next to his ear.

Remus would hum in reply, the common plaudit making him want more and caused him to get closer to his edge.

Mouth against him, Sirius would smile enough for him to feel it. “You totally have a praise kink.”

“Fuck off,” he’d laugh, though there was no hostility in his words.

“You do,” he’d coo, kissing his cheek and moving his hand someway he knew would bother him.

Humming again, he’d let out a “fuck,” soft as he’d say Sirius’ name.

He would finish without any trouble, sometimes more than once if either of them felt like going again. A smile would come to his face and his lips would be back on Sirius’ even before he would catch his breath.

“Merlin,” he’d breath, kissing him a moments more, “you’re fucking good.”

“I _ do _ fuck good, thank you for noticing,” he’d tease.

Too tired to comment, Remus would kiss him again just to quiet him, and he complied every time.

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever get over the gay uncle wizard husbands? absolutely not
> 
> main acc:  
broikawa (go read some of my fics !!!)
> 
> tumblrs:  
etherealparrish (main)  
ohmyhoneybun (lovecore)  
adriendoesthings (studyblr/langblr/bookblr)  
witchcraftparrish (witchblr)  
historicalsgnificance (dark academia)


End file.
